


DaMmN bBy

by HoneyBeeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, they appear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeez/pseuds/HoneyBeeez
Summary: The thing about feelings is that they don’t go away, not until something happens, not until they’re validated or snubbed. Either one would have been great, but Yahaba wasn’t hopeful.





	DaMmN bBy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rich_Ramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rich_Ramblings/gifts).



> :D good luck

The thing about feelings is that they don’t go away, not until something happens, not until they’re validated or snubbed. Either one would have been great, but Yahaba wasn’t hopeful.

It was stupid. Idiotic. _Liking Kyoutani Kentarou, the supposed bane of his existence_ , was the stupidest thing to ever happened in his life, and that was an understatement.

Avoiding him didn’t seem to be the answer either, since there was still this lump in the back of his throat no matter what he did, a constant reminder of the only thing he really wanted to forget.

He’s three seconds away from pulling out his phone and sending Kyoutani a passive-aggressive text message for them to meet up, to get this rejection over with, when he sees Dat Boi across the street, signature hairstyle giving him away instantly. Yahaba’s heart goes _doki doki_ in his chest, his ribs feeling like a cage, b4 he decides 2 Act TM.

“ _Hey Kyoutani!_ ” he shouts, voice rising above the city din, and the other reacts instantly. B4 he can stop himself, Yahaba darts cross the street, nearly getting hit by a car that stops in the nick of time. He hits the hood of it once, not hard enough 2 leave a dent, as he passes.

“WoW,” Kyoutani mutters, his inflection twisting the word oddly, as he glares at him. “What do _you_ want?”

“Gotta minute?” Yahaba asks, slightly winded, but he doesn’t know if his sudden boldness in his veins is from being so close 2 the other boi or because he nearly _died_ 4 his feelings.

“Doesn’t answer my question.” Kyoutani shoves his hands in the pockets of his jacket and waits, looking at Yahaba like he was a madman. He tries not 2 think 2 hard about it, really, or the rejection 2 come. He just needs this _over with_.

“That doesn’t answer mine.” The snap slips past the omnipresent lump in his throat that seems 2 become more a problem as the seconds pass. It feels normal enough, but Yahaba can’t help but think it’s forced. “I just wanna talk.”

“How come?” Kyoutani says, suspicion written across his brow. He shifts on his feet, his weight moving from one ball of his foot 2 the other, and Yahaba can’t help but read in2 the movement. Kyoutani wants him gone, done with, and Yahaba steels himself.

Nothing could be worse than being run over, after all.

“I think I have… affec-” Yahaba’s words die in this throat, “for you…”

“HaVe ThE wHoM?” Kyoutani breathes, looking incredulous, b4 clearing his throat. His bewilderment still shines in his eyes. “ _What_?”

“You know what? Nevermind!” Yahaba shouts, throwing his hands in the air. “This whole thing was stupid! _You’re_ stupid. _I’m_ stupid!” He turns on his heel, already heading 4 the street once more, hoping that he can get another car 2 run him over instead of nearly missing.

A cat darts in front of him, making him trip over his feet, and b4 he can hit the floor he hears a distant voice belt “WE’RE BREAKING FREE!” and feels a hand catch the back of his shirt.

He’s heaved 2 his feet like a rag doll, and its only when Yahaba’s head stops spinning that he looks around.

A child is standing not 2 far away, the cat in his arms and he’s looking at it lovingly as he croons High School Musical at it. Kyoutani isn’t 2 far either, standing right in front of him with a panicked expression.

Yahaba sees the expression melt tho, when their eyes meet. A fond smile he’s never seen spreads across Kyoutani’s face, and Yahaba’s face is suddenly 2 warm.

“I think I have affecc for you too,” Kyoutani says, just loud enough 4 Yahaba 2 hear, and the moment is broken.

“ThE wHoM?!” Yahaba mimics, reaching out 2 shake him, strangle him, run his fingers thru that short hair, he’s not sure which 1 because _he wasn’t expecting this what does he do now_ , but Kyoutani grabs his wrists 2 stop him from doing anything.

The moment that passes is _charged_ , so much so that they forget that they’re _in public_ and the world melts around them like those clichés that never really happen. It’s just them as their eyes meet, as Yahaba slides his hands down in Kyoutani’s grip so that their fingers interlock, as they lean imperceptibly forward for _something_ -

“Get a room,” a deep voice sounds, and the moment shatters like crystal class on a linoleum floor. Their heads whip 2 the side, landing on the kid with the cat, and they look just in time 2 see the cat’s lips settling back in2, what seems like, a signature smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> <3  
> -HB  
> (look up the title)


End file.
